The present invention relates generally to a container such as a deodorant and/or antiperspirant container, and more particularly, to such a container having a level indicator thereon for indicating an amount of the deodorant and/or antiperspirant remaining in the container.
Solid or gel deodorant and/or antiperspirant is typically available in a push-up type container wherein rotation of a dial on the bottom of the container turns a screw which raises a platform upward with the container. As the platform is raised the deodorant or antiperspirant resting on the platform is propelled beyond the top opening of the container and is available for use.
Deodorant and/or antiperspirant is typically used daily by consumers of such products. Consumers typically either purchase a new container when the contents of old container are empty or stock up on several containers at one time to avoid missing a day when the old container empties. Level indicators such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,011 provide an indication of the amount of deodorant and/or antiperspirant remaining in a particular container to assist the consumer in making economical and informed purchases of new containers. However, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,011 requires several mechanical parts, is difficult to assemble, and is expensive to manufacture.
Deodorant and/or antiperspirant containers are typically not transparent when the deodorant and/or antiperspirant is not transparent. One of the problems associated with the such non-transparent containers is that there is no simple way of accurately determining when the contents are approaching empty since it is not possible to see the level of the contents within the container. With the recent "clear is healthier" marketing schemes, the deodorant and/or antiperspirant and its containers are both transparent, but the product label often obscures the view of the platform making it difficult to determine the level of deodorant and/or antiperspirant remaining in the container. It is not desirable to use a fully transparent container with a non-transparent solid deodorant or antiperspirant for aesthetic reasons. Furthermore, non-transparent containers are desirable from a marketing standpoint since colorful containers allow the consumer to readily identify a particular brand of deodorant and/or antiperspirant.